


【翻译】【R76】无差  AU错误电话 失恋的加布里尔/被错认为是男公关的杰克 by DaddyJackass

by wyl50



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, just AU ideas, not really fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: 杰克并不是一个“男公关”，加布里尔尴尬到想钻到土里去了……





	【翻译】【R76】无差  AU错误电话 失恋的加布里尔/被错认为是男公关的杰克 by DaddyJackass

**Author's Note:**

这是在一次糟糕的分手之后，加布里尔喝得烂醉。他想起来艾米丽曾打趣地给了他那个号码。于是他就拨了过去。

他真的不记得，呃，不完全记得那之后发生了什么了。但是第二天他醒来，发现自己全身赤裸，而一个陌生人穿着他的衣服在厨房里烧早饭。

加布里尔的宿醉犯得厉害，他的头真他妈的疼，但是他仍旧很欣赏那个像Panera家的白面包一样的屁股。

然后那个陌生人向他自我介绍说自己叫做杰克（当然，考虑到他的工作，加布里尔没有问他真名）。他是那么和善，他是那么可爱，加布里尔就喜欢他这样的。他们就像平常那样在早饭后聊了一会儿，主要是加布里尔在说话，他可以察觉出杰克在努力避免谈论自己。他当然不会强迫他。

杰克回去找到了自己的衣服，加布里尔付钱给他，他看起来有点迟疑，当然了，他吃了加布里尔的食物，但是他最后还是收下了。他留下了自己的手机号，这样下次加布里尔就可以直接叫他了。这似乎有点奇怪，加布里尔以为他们有一个完整的流程系统或者诸如此类的，但或许这只是性工作者们之间的竞争罢了。他们需要忠实的顾客，并不希望其他人染指。加布里尔可以理解这一点。

之后，加布里尔就从分手中振作起来了，继续他的生活。他因为那天晚上叫了一个男妓而感到一丝尴尬，但他喝得太醉了，而杰克则很让他满意，所以也还不错。他心中对此五味杂陈。他犹豫了好一会儿才再次拨通了杰克的电话。

这次他没有喝醉，他只是在工作上遇到了糟心的一天，他感到很孤独。他需要另一个人的温暖。

然后杰克就来了。加布里尔招呼他做到他旁边的沙发上，邀请他一起分享啤酒和食物，他们只是坐在那儿，加布里尔的手环着杰克的腰，杰克则靠着他的肩膀，一起喝着啤酒，看着肥皂剧。杰克没有做出任何举动，也没有营造任何气氛或者任何什么。他似乎在等待加布里尔去做这些。大部分时间，他就保持着温和的样子，问加布里尔这天过得怎么样，对着他的笑话或是在他模仿肥皂剧的动作时大笑。

他是那么可爱，加布里尔觉得和他相处时自在极了。所以加布里尔亲了他，然后他俩就在沙发上互相磨蹭起来。加布里尔说他不想继续下去了，杰克说没关系，然后他们搂抱着睡着了。

早晨，杰克离开的时候只带走了一半的钱。他说剩下的是那些啤酒和食物的费用。

他俩似乎已经迈上了正轨。加布里尔开始给他发短信，开始只是预约，渐渐地就转变为了对杰克的倾诉。令人惊讶的，杰克并没有拒绝。加布里尔乐于认为杰克也喜欢他，或者对他有特殊的关照。

他非常欣赏杰克从不带着吻痕或者其他类似的东西出现的这一点。这让他给人一种自然之感。这也让加布里尔不那么嫉妒。他不知道杰克是不是也把这个计入了自己的职业操守之一。他还是喜欢认为杰克是在意的。

他们不是每次都会做。杰克对此也不会过问，他只会顺着加布里尔的性子度过那个晚上。

所有的事情在加布里尔心中犹如一团乱麻，他觉得他 _可能_ 因为杰克堕落了。他也知道杰克对他如此也只是因为那是他的职业。他之前一定也有这样的客户，对他发展出了感情。他或许只认为加布里尔是一个他并不喜欢却难缠的人。如果他了解了这些，他或许再也不会来了。加布里尔对此却束手无策。

一切似乎到达了这样一个境地，杰克让他如此地伤心，因为加布里尔或许永远都不能拥有他。于是加布里尔不再给他打电话，发短信，而是继续自己一人的生活。

杰克也没有给他打电话或者回复，加布里尔觉得这似乎就是一切的终结了。直到一个晚上，当他打开门时发现杰克站在那里，看起来就像想要杀人一样。

加布里尔或许应该在他面前摔上门的，但是他太过于困惑了，以至于没有做出任何反应，然后杰克说了一句“抱歉”，就擅自闯了进来，把加布里尔推了进去，然后锁上了身后的门。

“所以这是怎么一回事？”杰克问道，“你没有给我打电话或是发短信，就这么凭空消失了几个礼拜，我真他妈以为你出了车祸或是之类的事，然后你居然就这么好好地站在这里，毫发无损。好好回答我的问题，我给你五秒钟时间，不然我的拳头可要招呼你的脸了。”

加布里尔只是呆滞地望着他，任由千思万绪在他的脑子里穿行而过。杰克看起来生气了。杰克因为他的消失而感到特别生气，他需要对他进行一次私人拜访，即使他并没有必要这么做。他们现在就像一对情侣一样在打架。这最后的想法让加布里尔笑了起来。

这是实际意义上的心酸的笑，加布里尔破罐子破摔，开始吐露内心，他向杰克彻底坦露了自己的看法，杰克是那么漂亮、可爱、善解人意，他是那么爱他，他不想搞砸两人之间的事情，他很害怕杰克会讨厌他，认为他是一个讨厌虫，他真心想得到杰克，却不知道还能做些什么，于是他最后决定终止了这一切。

这真是语无伦次的表白。杰克看着他，对，杰克正看着他，那难以琢磨的表情似乎混杂着怀疑、愤怒还有长时间的忍耐。

加布里尔现在只想杰克马上离开他的公寓，这样他就不必面对那残忍的拒绝了。

杰克轻捏了他的鼻尖，突然就这么突兀地笑了起来。然后他一拳头揍上了加布里尔的脸。

这真是太他妈的伤人了，加布里尔甚至不知道哪个受伤更多，是他的脸还是他的心。

他躺在那里，希望地板能吞噬他，让他死了算了，但杰克突然说：“你真是我见过最蠢的蠢蛋了，还让我那么担心。”但是加布里尔还是没有任何要起来的迹象，杰克小声怒骂了一句，“严肃点，加比，这比你的肥皂剧还要戏剧化。你本可以问我的。”

加布里尔把眼睛睁开一条缝。

杰克看起来又尴尬又挫败，一时间说不出话来。

“好吧，加比，最重要的事情优先。”杰克深吸了一口气，然后一字一顿清楚地说，“我。不是。一个。男妓。”

加布里尔瞬间坐了起来，这似乎就像给他抽上了一鞭子，他觉得这情节发展吓得他下巴都要掉了。

“我不知道是谁给的你这个电话，但是如果你拨通然后问一问，或者去谷歌一下，你就会知道我不是一个男妓了。我是一个修理工。我哪一点让你觉得我像是一个男妓了？”

“呃……你是那么的……漂亮？”

“哦， _谢谢你啊_ 。”杰克翻了个白眼。

“好吧，现在。我以为你在几个月之前就已经发现了。这难道不是你隔了那么久才再次给我打电话的原因吗？我以为那是因为你感到非常尴尬，你把一个维修电话误认为是那种服务的电话，又把一个维修工当成了一个男妓。”

“我们没有那样……”

“你把我拉进来，然后吐了我一身，加比。你是那么醉，你晕倒了，我换掉了我们两人的衣服，把你拖到了床上。我不能穿着你的衣服就回家，所以我就睡在了沙发上。”

“但是你收下了钱？”

“这是你吐了我一身，还麻烦我给你处理烂摊子的补偿。”

“但是你第二次也收下了？”

“你把我叫来，但是没有什么可以修的。如果不算你一直在讲述自己的故事的话。我认为你只是为浪费了我的时间而感到抱歉。”杰克似乎已经很快失去了耐心，“加比，从那以后我就没有收过钱了。我修好了你公寓里的所有东西。我回复你的短信，接你的电话。如果我真的很忙，我就不会来了。我没有要求性或者金钱。我过来因为我喜欢你，我喜欢和你一起待着。现在看来，你真是一个顽固的傻逼，说真的。 _居然还认为我是一个男妓。_ ”

加布里尔又想躺回地上把自己埋起来。他真的想要死了算了。或许他早已死了，这只不过是一个让他憧憬的梦而已。

杰克跪在他旁边的地上，然后靠在了他身上。“那么，你没有什么想说的？”这次他的语气带上了愉快的暗示。

加布里尔咽了一口气，“这太让人尴尬了。”

“这的确都不止尴尬了。”他轻哼着，靠得更近了些。

“所以你会问我吗？”杰克在离加布里尔的嘴唇只有一个呼吸的距离的时候咧嘴笑了，“要求我成为你的 _私人男妓_ 。”

“杰克！”

杰克轻笑起来，这很棒，真的，即使他几分钟之前刚用拳头揍了加布里尔的脸。加布里尔仍旧觉得他很帅。哦上帝，不要啊，他似乎都可以听见他妈在洛杉矶嘲笑他了。

“好吧，做我的男朋友好吗？”加布里尔靠过去贴上了他的唇。杰克哼哼着赞成了，然后吻了回来。“再外加上我的私人男妓？”杰克笑喷在了加布里尔嘴里，然后他俩就分开了，一起大笑起来。


End file.
